Mirin-Sol
The Tranquil Caverns, or more commonly known as Mirin-Sol is a faction of Way of Tranquility Monks based in the Forest of Myr. Home of Almond and Loki. Foundation The Monks of The Tranquil Caverns were largely originated from the monks of the House of the Broken Gods in Calimshan who worshipped Ilmater. Although a few of the founding figures also came from the temple of Tyr called Fortress Faithful in Tethyr. They are generally very respectful to the triad deities but most of them consider the path of Ilmater, seeking to help one another even if it means dire self-sacrifice. The founding members of the Tranquil Caverns came to the Forest of Myr seeking refuge in dire times, but also due to some ideological differences. So different opinions and philosophy was something that was welcome to them. When the caverns were found it was knowns that there were material and mineral ore that would become a target for many and anyone could use it to build powerful weapons. They decided to create a settlement within the caves to prevent this exact thing. Philosophy The Tranquil Monks although not as religious as their origin monasteries, they do not force their religion into their tradition, as every monk was encouraged to find their own path. A lot of the clan still follows the god Ilmater. They were indifferent to all species and persons. Even sometimes the bad, although they are cautious, they will try to help anyone as much as they possibly can. They are accepting, welcoming and peace-loving society. Culture The members of the monastery, although they were generally peaceful, were subject to extremely harsh training, focusing on what their weaknesses are and to try and become stronger, only in the name to protect and understand oneself better. Often the monks consider the training to be a spiritual journey of self-discovery. They are subjected to a lot of physical and mental strain during the training in order to make them more patient, resilient and powerful. A lot of the workers mine within the settlement, trading the precious stones found within the caverns, and farming. They practice giving back to the natural habitats so they try to work without disturbing the ecosystem as much as possible. They also do not trade any stones and minerals that could be used to create powerful weapons. They kept those as a secret and deeper within the caverns. There were guardians set in place even in the deepest parts of the cave as in the past there had been attacks from Drow and other settlements coming from the Underdark below the caverns. The Tranquil Monks are accepting to outsiders who come to learn and gain knowledge, so it is not uncommon to find other species residing in the monastery. Although they do have a series of tests they follow before they accept someone as a citizen or one of them, as they refuse to train anyone who has darkness or evil in their hearts. Known Inhabitants: * Almond Mundo * Loki * Dia (Previously) * Mundo * Stellar * Some Dao and Genies (Previously) * Various other races Ecology The caverns were usually brightly illuminated by these glowing stones placed strategically all around the caves. The cave was on top of this massive large stone structure that went thousands of feet into the air, and this is where the settlement mostly resided in, as the lower you go in the caverns, the food and water are scarce. The stone rock usually had artistic holes carved out in designs beautifully to create windows for the rooms and houses for the people. Legislature There isn’t a particular hierarchy set in their society, except for the monastery, which is usually the leading party of the entire settlement. The Grand-Master, is the highest and strongest monk and regarded as the most respected monk. Young monks are usually very active, full of pride and passion to become stronger and better versions of themselves. A lot of them strive to become the grandmaster, but it is an extremely tough process where you have to complete a very specific set of tasks in order to become even a Master.Category:History Category:Philosophy Category:Culture Category:Ecology Category:Legislature